1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and system for content distribution management.
2. Background Discussion
Social networking websites have played an increasingly important role in a person's social life. A current social norm is typically represented by a person communicating with others via the internet and social networking sites.
A plurality of social networking sites have been established for providing online social networking services. Examples of these social networking sites include, for example, Classmates.com®, Facebook®, Flickr®, HR.com®, LinkedIn®, LiveJournal®. MyLife®, Twitter®, and YouTube®. In a traditional way, a participant of these social networking websites needs to log onto each site in order to use the social networking services. When a user participates in multiple social networking sites, it is very inconvenient for a user to check each social networking website. Also, conventionally, a user is not able to share content among multiple social networking websites without logging on to each social network site.